A Demon's Demon
by Phantomhive-AND-Masahiro
Summary: Kyouya is a demon, a half demon, and that half is a lust demon. What happens when Ciel beats Tamaki up and Sebastian takes a liking with the half demon, Kyouya. What happens when Tamaki, Daddy, is left by mommy for another daddy? How will Sebastian balance the contract with both Kyouya and Ciel? How will the host club react?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly outside the window of the Ouran Host Club. The host king, Tamaki, aka daddy, was resting on a couch with girls around him. Kyouya sat alone in the back observing the rest of the hosts. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were holding each other close as fangirls screeched, and Hani was shoving cake into his mouth while being constantly cleaned by Mori, who loomed over the small blonde and his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. Haruhi was alone, having no clients at the moment, reading. All of the sudden, the doors to the infamous music room #3 busted open along with a child's voice shouting, "Not a single calm place!" the boy shouted. Everyone's attention turned to the child now standing in the room. A man clad in black, but not a butler's attire, stood behind the short navy haired child.  
"Hosts," Tamaki called. They all stood in front of the two men. Tamaki pulled a flower from thin air and smiled, "Welcome to the host club."  
"The 'what club'?" The boy asked.  
"A host club is a place where males entertain 'clients', my lord." The man in black sighed.  
"Yes, we welcome persons of all gender, and we-" Tamaki started before being pushed by the boy with navy hair.  
"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I would like for you," he pointed to Kyouya, "to tell me where a calm and quiet place is in this dreaded place." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and shut his black book, crossing his arms.  
"I'm guessing you are new here, perhaps your first day, but there are no places here that you wish, no quiet places." Kyouya's eyes flashed pink for a second. "Now this is a host club and you are disrupting business, I suggest you pick a host or leave." The man in black smiled, "Yes, I think you should follow this man's orders."  
"Shut up Sebastian," Ciel hissed. The navy haired child smirked, "Fine, I pick you and Sebastian does as well."  
Kyouya bowed and smiled, "get back to work!" he shouted, yet it was calm, to the hosts and they ran to their clients. Ciel and Sebastian followed Kyouya who showed them to a couch. Ciel sat down and Sebastian stood behind him.  
"Please sit down," Kyouya said.  
"Sit Sebastian," Ciel ordered. Sebastian took a seat next to Kyouya. The dark headed host opened his black book and looked down on the pages and looked back up at Sebastian.  
"So do you wish to be entertained or would you just like to have quiet?" asked the host.  
"Quiet," hissed Ciel. Kyouya moved his eyes to Ciel and almost glared but he smiled and leaned back, and quietly started to draw the man next to him, Sebastian.

The host club only held the seven hosts. Haruhi who wanted to leave desperately to catch the sale at the commoner's market; the twins who wanted some alone time; Kyouya would wanted to do some research on the new two clients; Hani who wanted to go each more cake and nap; and finally, Mori who wanted to follow Hani and wipe the icing and whipped cream from the teen's silk soft face. However Tamaki had them all lined up and ready to be lectured. Every thing was silent then he yelled, "Mommy!" and Kyouya slowly looked up at the blonde.  
"Yes Tamaki?"  
"No, I am daddy, call me daddy."  
"I refuse to do such a thing." said the host.  
"Fine, then I guess you wouldn't mine me paying of Haruhi's debt."  
"Go ahead, it was never her I wanted it was the cash." He replied looking as he always did, a blank, dull expression hiding emotions, presuming his life as an emotionless teen and genius.  
"Please, call me daddy." Pleaded the blond, who now held onto the dark headed man's leg; Kyouya looked down at the sight of the pitiful blond.  
"Fine," Sighed the host, "Daddy."  
"Okay, now we can get on with business." Tamaki stood up and smiled, "I got hit in the face today." The twins chuckled and whispered among themselves.  
"Yes Senpai, we were all there." Haruhi said in a bored tone.  
"Yes, and I want you," he points to the Hitachiins, "to make their time here a very uncomfortable one." Kyouya smiled, not for Tamaki asking the devil twins to torture two new students but because he knew what Sebastian, a demon (he knew) would do to the Hitachiins.  
Kyouya stood up and looked out the window, and down at the dark headed demon below who in return looked up at him. The navy child was then picked up by Sebastian and they ran with demonic speed. Kyouya turns and walks to the door.  
"Mommy, are you going to leave daddy?" Tamaki asks.  
"Yes, I've found a new daddy." He says smirking and leaving the room.  
Kyouya sits outside of his mansion and types in the names of the two new students. He sees a crow flying across the sky so beautifully and Kyouya's eyes follow it.  
"Come down Sebastian!" He says. The crow drops and lands on its back, seemingly dead. Kyouya picks it up and walks it to his room. Kyouya places the bird on his bed and covers it with a large blanket. With a loud scream and black feathers flying around the room, Sebastian lay under the blanket.  
"Thank you," Sebastian says shaking his head and gripping the blanket.  
"You're welcome." Kyouya says, "Why were you circling over me?"  
"I seem to find myself in an awkward position you see." Sebastian smiles, "I can sense some demon from you, but I don't feel like it's a demon kind that feasts off souls."  
"You are correct, I am half demon, and I feed off of sexual energy, and give it off as well, that's why I think a host club was the best place for me, since I supernaturally attract women to the hosts and in the process I am fed."  
"Yes, and you don't need a contract to eat," Sebastian says, a little envious.  
"Exactly, even though a good soul is something that makes my mouth water, but I am rather fond of the energy I consume." He smiled, "I can feed off of you too…and I am sensing a lot of my kind of energy from you as we speak." Kyouya raised an eyebrow and took a single step forwards.  
"And your soul, I bet its delicious." smiled Sebastian who ran a hand through his hair.  
"You can have it, I don't need it to survive, however if you take it, I'll stop aging." Kyouya smirked, taking yet another step forward.  
"You don't want a contract with me?"  
"Are you willing to take on two masters?"  
"If one of them is you, then of course." Sebastian says.  
"I know that the energy is attracting you, but I want you to know that I'm not going to ever let you go," Kyouya's smile faded, "if you take on a contract with me, you will be my slave forever." Kyouya said.  
"I am prepared to make that sacrifice," Sebastian said grabbing Kyouya's wrist.  
"I want to make a contract with you," Kyouya said. Sebastian's eyes lit up pink, "You know the payment for this contract is your soul? And knowing that do you wish to continue?" Kyouya dropped to his knees and said, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the host club, Kyouya was already sitting in the back, with his book. Ciel was sitting next to Hani and looked at the small blond shoveling cake into his mouth, a weird feeling of disgust and cute came into his mind. Ciel looked back down at the book, telling himself repeatedly that that thing eating cake was not at all cute. Sebastian had been dispelled from Ciel's presence, for an odd reason after that. Sebastian walked towards the half demon and almost bowed but Kyouya stopped him.  
"Hello, Sebastian," Kyouya said staring into his notebook.  
"Hello Kyouya." Sebastian said. Tamaki glared at the man clad in black. Kyouya looked at Sebastian up and down.  
"You do realize that the whole Gothic look isn't going to well with Tamaki nor does he like you very much for taking mommy." Kyouya says. Sebastian ignores the part about his clothing and skips right to 'mommy'.  
"Mommy?" He asks and Kyouya looks up.  
"Yes?"  
"Who is she?" Sebastian asks looking around the club. Kyouya chuckles and sees the glaring Tamaki. "Well Tamaki, the blond one with the purple eyes, he is daddy."  
Sebastian looks at Tamaki, "Daddy? He's a father?" Sebastian asks. Kyouya stands up and chuckles again. "No, he has no child. It's his pet name. Everyone here calls him daddy, the hosts anyway, however his mommy left the other day."  
"Who was she?" Sebastian asked once again looking at all the girls.  
"I was," Kyouya smiles, "So I guess I was a 'she' for a while."  
"You left 'daddy'?" Why?" Sebastian asked, not fully understanding humans or even half humans.  
"Because I found a new person," Kyouya said his face once again blank and uninviting. However Sebastian now realized who he left Tamaki for and he moved closer to the dark headed host. Kyouya inhaled the sexual energy Sebastian was emitting. Tamaki ran to them and stood between the two demons. Tamaki started to cry, "Why did you leave me? Why mommy? We have to take care of our daughter and our twins and their cousins and why?!" Tamaki cried holding Kyouya's collar. Kyouya emotionlessly pushed Tamaki away, "You're whining is pitiful." Kyouya said coldly like usual. Tamaki was soon surrounded by girls wanting to cheer the host up and Kyouya was already in the office sitting at the main desk, for him. Sebastian sat on the corner of the desk.  
"You are quite the demon aren't you?" Sebastian smirked, "Sexily cold."  
"You need to cool down," Kyouya said looking up at the demon who was staring at the ceiling. Kyouya stands and moved to one of the six couches (there was one chair for Haruhi) and lay down. Sebastian sprawled out of the floor besides the couch and his tail inched up to Kyouya.  
"Sebastian!" Kyouya said, "get your tail before someone sees!" Sebastian stood up and stretched taking off his shirt. Kyouya, who wanted to see this, shut his eyes in protest.  
"No, put it back on, I'm in school." He said.  
"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked tilting Kyouya's head up to look at him. Kyouya opened one eye and started feeding off the energy, by just inhaling, it was that strong.  
"Maybe," Kyouya said. Sebastian winced in pain as his giant raven wings sprung from his back.  
"Yes or no, my lord?" Kyouya was still as cold as could be but he felt his fangs slip out from his gums, and his nails grew out a little.  
"Yes, show me what you look like under that human body you have." Sebastian said.  
Meanwhile, Ciel looked around for Sebastian but couldn't see him, he was finished with his book and wanted to leave since Hani was making him uncomfortable. Hani noticed Ciel looking very uncomfortable and thinking the blue haired boy was brave for hitting Tamaki like that Hani hugged Ciel, and asked, "Do you want to eat some cake with me?" Ciel who was a little shocked and said, "Yes, thank you."  
"Takashi!" Hani said excited. Hani pulled Ciel with him and sat on Ciel's lap while eating cake, and he picked up a plate of cake and a fork and handed it to Ciel. Ciel couldn't help it so he got a fork full of cake and fed it to Hani who laughed and fell asleep against Ciel. Ciel petted the little blond boy's hair and picked him up and lay him on the couch, but Hani had quite a grip on Ciel's shirt so Ciel stayed with the blond and took a nap himself.  
Kyouya stood against a wall, across from Sebastian, he had spiked coming from his shoulders but cute neko ears from the top of his head; he also had a tail, it was forked and his fangs were out completely. Sebastian's horns were out and his stripper's heel boots and mesh shirt rest against the wall. Kyouya looked at Sebastian who looked hungrily at Kyouya. Kyouya motioned for Sebastian to come to him. Sebastian moved with demonic speed and Kyouya started to lean in to kiss Sebastian and to take even more energy from him, sense the sexual energy he gave off seemed to taste much better than most human energy; however Sebastian was also taking energy from Kyouya, no purposely and not knowingly. Since everyone can feel the energy Kyouya emits, and demons seem to be more attracted to it because it's like a drug for them. Tamaki ran in and slammed the door and started crying and when he wiped his eyes he saw Sebastian and Kyouya. His eyes widened, not because of the, almost kissing but because they were, well, demons. "Mommy?" Tamaki cried. Kyouya pushed Sebastian away and sent a force of energy into Tamaki who walked closer to the demon. Tamaki gracefully glided his fingers over the spikes on Kyouya's shoulders and arms. Tamaki then grabbed one of Kyouya's hands and got scraped by the demon's nails and started to bleed.  
"Is this why mommy doesn't love daddy anymore?" Tamaki asked.  
"No," Kyouya said coldly, "I've met a better daddy, one of my kind."  
"What does he give you that I don't?" whined Tamaki.  
"He feeds me well," Kyouya says, looking over the blonde's shoulder and at Sebastian.  
"I will buy you anything," Tamaki said, crying. Kyouya moved his lips to Tamaki's ear and whispered, "You're money can't buy me what I want, only your soul can." Kyouya pushes Tamaki down, and the blonde hits the door. Sebastian's wings start moving and a sort of wind starts, and Sebastian is about to swoop and grab Kyouya and fly him to the land where he can collect Kyouya's soul. But once Tamaki hit the door the twins cleared everyone out. The twins move to the door and push it open, and see the two demons. Haruhi walks in and casually continues through, "Have you not seen my dad?" She asks referring to Mr. Fujioka.  
"Kyouya you're a demon?" The twins ask in unison.  
"Of course I am." He replies, however Sebastian's wings stop moving and he walks towards the dark headed host.  
"Sebastian's a demon too?" The twins once again ask.  
"Of course I am." He smirks, pulling the other demon towards him. Takashi picks Hani and Ciel up and walks into the room; he moves his hand over the already shut eyes of Hani, and Ciel wakes up, He looks at Sebastian whose wings start to move once again and Sebastian holds onto Kyouya and jumps through the window shielding Kyouya. Sebastian starts to fly. Ciel shuts his eyes again and tries to go back to sleep not believing what he saw. Sebastian stops in front of the Ootori household. He walks in and pulls Kyouya along with him. Sebastian locks the door to Kyouya's room. Sebastian pushes Kyouya against the bed and asks, "If I take your soul I will have to remain your slave anyway, may I take your soul?"  
"Make it hurt," Kyouya says. Sebastian's fangs extend and he presses his lips to Kyouya, both of them gaining something, Sebastian sucks the soul out of Kyouya whilst digging his nails into his shoulders. Kyouya falls back and looks up at Sebastian, everything was different, the way he saw things, it wasn't like a human would, and it was like Sebastian sees things. He could see souls and he could sense auras, and coolest to Kyouya was he could actually see the energy radiating from the body. Kyouya flipped on top of Sebastian. Kyouya bit down on Sebastian's neck and had been biting harder until Sebastian made the smallest noise indicating pain. Sebastian kissed Kyouya and bit down on his lip. Kyouya's housekeeper pounded on the door the same moment Sebastian started to unbutton Kyouya's black pants. Kyouya stood and moved quickly and opened the door, still as a demon.  
"Knock again and," but before he could finish the energy coming from the woman standing in front of him was something he wanted, he started sucking the energy from her body and when she collapsed he slammed the door, but he heard a cry of pain and opened the door back up. Tamaki sat there along with the rest of the host club, and Ciel. Kyouya grabbed the twins and shut the door on the rest. He locked the door and looked at the twins.  
"Hello boys," Kyouya said radiating sexual energy. The twins started to radiate energy and they fell onto the floor looking up at the demon Kyouya. Kyouya can sense some type of demonic energy coming from them. He zaps them with a sexual desire that could leave them paralyzed it was so strong, that and horny. Kyouya jumps back onto his bed, up on the loft in his room, and looks down at Sebastian who he straddled.  
"Do you sense that?" Kyouya asks, grabbing Sebastian's rear.  
"Well there is you who," Sebastian said but moaned as Kyouya started to suck on his nipples. And soon Sebastian pushed Kyouya away, and curled up. "You're taking too much away from me Kyouya." Sebastian said. Kyouya curled up next to the other demon and Sebastian shot up. He jumped off the loft and looked at the twins, he glared.  
"Can you help us up?" The twins asked in unison. Sebastian tossed both up them to the loft.  
Sebastian jumped up, and circled back up and fell asleep.  
"Are you guys demons?" Kyouya asked.  
"Well you guys always call us little devils, but we don't know if we are really demons." Hikaru said.  
"Well," Kyouya started, "The only way to go back to normal is to expel all that energy, if you're demons then you'll eventually expel it but if you're humans you'll be stuck like that a lot longer. Sweet dreams."  
Kyouya curled up with Sebastian and fell asleep, still feasting on the sexual energy still in the room.  
Ciel was pouting, he didn't want Sebastian bad enough to order him to come to him, but he wanted him more than having no emotion over the somewhat abandonment. Hani smiled and jumped on Ciel.  
"Ciel-chan!" Hani smiled and he was held by Ciel.  
"You are so cute," Ciel mumbled.  
"Thank you," Hani said, "you are too Mr. pouty face."  
Tamaki cried while lightly tapping on the door and Mori stood silently, looming above the rest. Haruhi was gone, she was too busy at the commoner's market.  
"I love you mommy." Cried Tamaki, over and over again. Tamaki turned to Ciel. "It was you, if you had never of come that demon would have never met Kyouya and I would still have mommy!" Tamaki yelled. Hani stood up and would defend Ciel. Tamaki sat back down and continued his crying and "I love you mommy," repeatedly, once he saw Hani just a little upset. Hani smiled and hugged onto Ciel, who picked Hani up, and started to walk out of the house. Mori followed as always. Ciel called for a cab and they went to Ciel's manor, now in Japan. He carried Hani to the guest room and set the child down, and he himself walked to his study, he read while trying to cool down. He thought and wondered what Kyouya and Sebastian were doing.  
Kyouya was sleeping soundly and Sebastian did the same. The twins pouted still frozen a little and starting at the two others in the room.  
"I hate everything." mumbled Kaoru.  
"I hate everything," Hikaru said after, "but you."  
"Not now," sighed Kaoru. Kyouya's tail smacked them both, and they glared at the two demons.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel was pouting, he didn't want Sebastian bad enough to order him to come to him, but he wanted him more than having no emotion over the somewhat abandonment. Hani smiled and jumped on Ciel.  
"Ciel-chan!" Hani smiled and he was held by Ciel.  
"You are so cute," Ciel mumbled.  
"Thank you," Hani said, "you are too Mr. pouty face."  
Tamaki cried while lightly tapping on the door and Mori stood silently, looming above the rest. Haruhi was gone, she was too busy at the commoner's market.  
"I love you mommy." Cried Tamaki, over and over again. Tamaki turned to Ciel. "It was you, if you had never of come that demon would have never met Kyouya and I would still have mommy!" Tamaki yelled. Hani stood up and would defend Ciel. Tamaki sat back down and continued his crying and "I love you mommy," repeatedly, once he saw Hani just a little upset. Hani smiled and hugged onto Ciel, who picked Hani up, and started to walk out of the house. Mori followed as always. Ciel called for a cab and they went to Ciel's manor, now in Japan. He carried Hani to the guest room and set the child down, and he himself walked to his study, he read while trying to cool down. He thought and wondered what Kyouya and Sebastian were doing.  
Kyouya was sleeping soundly and Sebastian did the same. The twins pouted still frozen a little and starting at the two others in the room.  
"I hate everything." mumbled Kaoru.  
"I hate everything," Hikaru said after, "but you."  
"Not now," sighed Kaoru. Kyouya's tail smacked them both, and they glared at the two demons.

Ciel was sad and called on Sebastian, who had left Kyouya to answer his master's wishes.  
"I want you to never see Kyouya again." Ciel said bluntly, like the usual navy haired child did. The demon's eyes widened in shock, "What, but," He stopped himself from continuing.  
"Will you, or will you not obey my order?" Ciel asks standing and looking away from the demon.  
"I w-," he stopped and turned around, "I will not take your soul, I will no longer be your butler, I will leave you forever," and before Ciel could turn around to stop him the demon had disappeared.  
Hani was sleeping across the hall from Ciel's study where he now sat, staring down at an empty desk. Ciel pounded his fist on the wood and shouted. Hani woke up and was mad, however he cooled down when he saw that he was in Ciel's house. He walked to the place where the noise came from holding his Usa-Chan to his chest. Ciel looked up and saw Hani.  
"I am so sorry to wake you," He said sadly and put his head down on his desk. Hani smiled and bounced over to him.  
"You what will make everything good? Cake!" He said and hugged Ciel.  
"Se-," Ciel stopped and realized that Sebastian no longer worked for him. Ciel smiled and petted Hani's head.  
"I will be right back, okay?" Ciel said leaving Hani in the study. He stood in his bedroom, and looked out the window; he tore off his eye patch, with now was only hiding a bright blue eye.  
"I wish to make a contract Claude Faustus," he says. Everything around him turns black and he sees eight red eyes, "You give me a wish to fulfill and in return you give me your soul, do you understand the contract?"  
"Yes," Ciel answers the spider.  
"Do you wish to continue?"  
"Yes," The blue hair boy frowns.  
Hani stood, rocking back and forth on his heels and whistled a little waiting for Ciel to return. The blue haired child soon walked into the room, with Claude Faustus following him.  
"Wow Ciel, it seems you have an extra butler," Hani smiled, "What's his name?"  
"Claude," Ciel smiled and he looked behind him at the four-eyed butler.  
"Cool," Hani said but it was said sadly, "Can I please have some cake?" Ciel smiled and turned to Claude, "Go make us the best cake," Ciel said. Claude bowed and said, "Yes, your Highness," before turning away to make cake like his master asked. 


End file.
